Let's Get It Started
by PsychoSweetHeart
Summary: Jonathan Crane and Joker knew each other outside of Arkham Asylum; only as acquaintances though. But hell will be unleashed inside the mental institution's walls when they are put into adjacent cells. (Prequel to Last Friday Night but can probably be read as a stand alone.) Rated T for swearing! Crack!


Chapter 1: Welcome To Hell

**Hi guys! Um... I haven't been here for a while but um... yeah, hi! This fic is a prequel to 'Last Friday Night' so will just feature Scarecrow and Joker! Enjoy this possibly boring first chapter! And leave me a review of this because I want to know what you think of it! Byeeeeeee! xx **

* * *

Being processed into Arkham was either a humiliating or an amusing business… But that all depends on the person being processed.

* * *

First of all, Joker was taken to scanning room where he was first scanned for any weapons that he might've had on him that the police had missed when they were searching him. Then he was given the 'good ol' cavity search', which he found much more personal, just in case he was hiding any weapons in his… ahem, body. He was the given an x-ray for any broken bones that may have been sustained in his capture (by the Batman), detention and finally restraint. It wasn't uncommon for the guards to break a few bones of patients/prisoners when being too rough trying to get the straitjacket on them. They usually forgot that they had sedatives they could use.

Crane stood with his back to a white wall, holding a black placard with his name, his other alias and his patient number printed on it in bold, white lettering. There was a flash from the camera and he turned to face his right, where another picture was taken, and the same again for the left side of him.

Joker then had his height and weight taken. He was six foot one or one hundred and eighty five centimetres. He also weighed seventy-nine point three kilograms all of which was marked down on his chart.

Humiliatingly, Jonathan was taken to the showers, stripped of his current clothes and shoved into a cubicle where two drained orderlies washed him with sponges, because apparently he was completely incapable of doing this himself. The water couldn't make up its mind about what temperature it wanted to be. Something he had heard from many of his patients but never really acknowledged because he did not care about them in the slightest.

After having his skin scrubbed clean off his muscles, Joker was marched stark naked to a store cupboard where another inmate was handing out the orange uniforms to the new patients. Then he was taken to a changing cubicle where he was forced to put on the horrible orange tent they called a uniform.

The orderlies had decided it would be too dangerous to try to take away Crane's hair as he may have just tried to strangle the person doing it. He may not have looked the violent sort capable of tackling a man of six-two to the floor and breaking his wind-pipe but in Arkham, guards and orderlies learned quickly that it was the quiet ones you had to watch out for. He was just given his lace-free, Velcro plimsolls and then shoved out of his changing cubicle.

Joker remained silent as he was the basically dragged down the corridor full of nutcases that sadly did not recognise him because he no longer had his messy makeup. The guards would scream at him; "Crane, pick up your feet, you pain in the arse." They would yank on his arms to try to pull him upright onto his feet. But trying to convince a psychopath to walk to his own cell where he is more or less going to spend the rest of his life, isn't exactly easy; especially when there is a lot of sedatives running through his veins from when he was restrained.

The clown then caught sight of someone who quickly put a lopsided smile on his face. He then began to inwardly giggle as was called wanker in hand signs. He returned the favour with a middle finger.

As Joker and Scarecrow were dragged passed each other, they took the opportunity to high-five, subtly and quietly so they weren't beaten to bloody pulps there and then. There was a little disappointment in both their minds when they thought they'd be moved to cells really far away from each other or even different cell blocks. But no: As the doctors and police had no idea that they were kinda good friends or that they never even knew each other, they were very happy with their cell placement.

Just as they realised they would probably never see each other around the asylum, both of their pair of guards stopped at cells directly next to each other and began unlocking them. Joker turned his head to look at Jonathan who was also looking in his direction and quickly mouthed; "Holy shit." with a huge grin plastered on his face. Jonathan mouthed back a quick; "I know." With a slight smirk on his lips.

"Face the front, scum." Joker's guard barked, prompting them both to look at their cells. The steel door swung inward and they were both pushed in, staggering so they didn't fall. Their cuffs were removed, their doors locked and then they were left with a beautiful ambience of screaming nutcases and hollering guards. They waited a moment to make sure their guards had definitely gone.

"So what are you in for?" Jonathan asked Joker.

"Terrorizing the city." Joker replied. "You?"

"Same really." Jon told him. They then both began to start giggling uncontrollably. Firstly because of the casualness of that small talk about why they were in a nuthouse; secondly because they found it unbelievable that they had placed two class a criminals in cells directly next to each other; and thirdly because of the drugs in their systems.

"I've missed you, man." They both giggled simultaneously. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Hehe! Well, if this is anything like their 'Last Friday Night' adventure, it definitely will be. **

**I have another fic coming quite soon which take place after Last Friday Night, so please check that out! But if you'd prefer to wait for this one then read them all in order, that's fine by me! Thanks for reading! See you soon! xx**


End file.
